A Sweet Story
by Angel-of-Energy
Summary: First Story, falme somewhere else please. An idea floating around in my mind. Beast Boy finds out something... Interesting, about Raven. What will come of it? Read and find out! T, because I have paranoia.
1. The start

A/N: Hey! This is just an idea I had floating around in my head…. First story, new writer. I'm going to continue this even if no one reviews, because I enjoy writing that much But, I'll try to update regularly, but school is tough right now…. Now for the story!

Chapter 1: A peaceful day

It was an ordinary day at the titans tower….. or so it seemed. It was around lunch, and Cyborg wanted to make it special, for whatever reason. So, normally, Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing about the normal stuff; tofu vs. meat, and it was getting pretty heated.

"Yo! You can't tell me what I eat!" Cyborg yelled.

"I'm not telling you what to eat, dude! I just wanted to let you know how the animals feel, and to think about it for once…"

"I love meat too much to do that, BB! You know that!"

Then Robin stepped in. "Guys," he said "Calm down. Cyborg can eat meat, Beast Boy can eat his tofu, Starfire can eat her Tamaranean food, keep your opinions to yourself."

"Oh yes, dear friends, I most agree with Robin! Please, do not do anymore of the fighting."

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other and nodded. "Okay… Sorry." They both muttered.

So, they continued cooking, Robin was watching CSI, and Starfire was petting Silkie. Then, Starfire spoke up, "Where is friend Raven? I have not seen her at all today."

"That's a good question, Star." Said Robin, glancing at her.

"She's probably in her room." Suggested Cyborg.

"Or on the roof" added Beast Boy, not looking up from his tofu.

"I shall go get her, friends! She must greet the day!"

"Yeah, sure, Star…." They all mumbled.

Starfire was kind of upset with her friends' lack of worry or enthusiasm for Raven. She continued silently gliding don the corridor to ravens room. She finally got there, but didn't need to knock at all.

"Yes, Starfire?" came Raven's monotone.

"Oh! Friend Raven! I was most worried when you did not greet the morning with the rest of our friends."

"You don't need to worry about me, Starfire. I was just really absorbed in this book. You can come in, if you like."

"Okay. I am entering now."

Starfire saw Raven sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed, her eyes now looking expectantly at Starfire.

"Friend Raven, perhaps you may like to take a, how you say, "break"? from your book, and say hello to our friends?"

Raven thought about it for a little bit. "Sure, Starfire. Just let me put this away, and I'll be out."

"Okay, friend Raven! That is most wonderful! I shall see you in a bit then!" And with that, Starfire was gone.

"_I have to put this somewhere safe… In case someone *cough Beast Boy cough cough* tries to take a look at my room…the bookshelf? No, too obvious… the desk? No, he's been in there before…under my bed! He'll never look under there; he might think actual monsters are under there…perfect."_

And with that, she left the room.

A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'm new to this site, so this was to see how it was going to work... But yeah, the next chapter will definately be longer.


	2. A weird day

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot. Well, I tried to make this chapter longer…. Hope its better!**

Raven silently walked into the common room, shortly after Starfire.

"Oh, hey, Raven. Finally decided to wake up, huh?" teased her "brother", Robin.

"Just so you know, I've been up. I was just reading a good book." Came her famous monotone reply.

"Yo, Hey Rae! You came just in time to see me kick BB's butt! BOOYAH!" shouted Cyborg, passing Beast Boy in the racing game they were playing. "Sorry, but all the good waffles are gone."

"What are you talking about, Cyborg? There's still my awesome tofu waffles! DANG IT! How do you always pass me?" screamed a pouting and frustrated Beast Boy.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll stick to herbal tea."

"Friend Raven, perhaps you would like to participate in the eating of my famous glorfblog?"

"Uhm… no thanks, Starfire. I'll stick to my normal herbal tea…."

"Maybe next time, then?"

"Uhm…"

Luckily, the Titan alarm went off just to save Raven. "Titans, trouble!" came the infamous shout from you-know-who.

"Yes!" said Raven, receiving strange looks from her teammates. "I mean… uhm… who was it?"

"…. It looks like Control freak in a…. robotic cow…?"

"I swear, that guy gets weirder and weirder…." Trailed of the green changeling.

"Agreed." Said Cyborg.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the city ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Control Freak! You come out with…. Your robotic cow, or we will find you!" Shouted Robin.

And, sure enough, came out Control Freak in a robotic cow.

"Titans, GO!" Then, they all scattered. Beast Boy went around the side, turning into a giant T-rex and ramming it, only to receive a big bump on his head and no damage to the cow. Cyborg tried shooting it with his sonic cannons, only to have it reflected and shot back at him. Luckily, Starfire was able to get him out of the way in time. Starfire was next, aiming a whole line of starbolts at his head, doing little damage. She was soon swatted away by the cow's tail, like a fly. Robin tried karate-kicking the cow in the mouth, only to have nearly broken his leg. Raven had had it. All she wanted was a day of peace to continue reading her book. Was that to much to ask?

"This is ENOUGH!" the dark angel shouted, going right up to the robotic cow's head.

"Control Freak, you can give up now and not get hurt, or be beaten with severe injuries." She growled, Rage peeking out.

"Ohh, I'm soo scared of the goth fairy princess with her little fairy princess magic." He said twirling.

She gritted her teeth. NO ONE called her a fairy princess. "You asked for it!" She then encased the cow in black magic, and crumpled it, like it was nothing more than a piece of paper. The terrified shouts of Control Freak could be heard, so she broke him out, careful not to break anything, however much she wanted to.

"Fairy princess, huh?" she said, Rage still there, but hardly.

"I give! I give!"

And with that, she dropped him into the waiting hands of the police. She then looked at her teammates, in shock.

"Ready to go?" She asked her teammates with a bit of annoyance.

"Uhm… Yeah…" stuttered Robin, in shock.

Cyborg was just gaping, when Beast Boy asked

"Sure…. But why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"I didn't know I could do it. I just got mad." She simply stated, with a slight shrug.

Raven and Starfire flew off a distance, making small talk. Then they turned around to the boys in shock.

"Friends? Are you not coming?"

"Uh… Yeah, sure Star, just a sec…." their "leader" said, finally snapping out of his shocked state.

There was little to no conversation on the way home, they were all thinking of what had just happened. Starfire and Raven were flying up in the sky, taking in the day. Beast Boy was in the back window seat of the T-car looking at clouds. Cyborg was in the front, making a few comments about this and that, while Robin in the passenger seat simply nodded. In a few minutes, they were at the titans tower.

When they were in the common room, Raven started to walk to her room.

"Where are you going, Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm going to Mars, Cyborg. Where do you think I'm going?" She responded dryly, with sarcasm in her voice.

"Ohh… Well… We were…."

"I'm going to go read my book…. Spit it out."

"Wow Rae, spending a lot of time with that book Rae, what is it? It's not another evil dragon, is it?" Beast Boy asked, teasingly.

A look of pain crossed Raven's face for a minute and sadness filled her eyes. "No." she said, sadness filling her voice.

"Oh. Hey, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay. I know where you get it from…." She regained her monotone and composure. "It's the book of not you're business. It's quite interesting, actually."

"Can I make it my business?" he asked, faking innocence.

"If you do, you die." The empath said cold and menacingly. He shrunk down to the size of a mouse.

"Okay" he squeaked.

Raven turned to leave and started to walk away, when she heard, yet again, her name.

"Hey, Raven, I was just wondering…. How did you do that?" asked Robin.

Raven sighed. She just wanted to go to her room. "I told you I don't know, Robin. I don't even know if I can do it again." Robin looked as if in thought, when Raven added "Can I go to my room now?"

"Well… It's just a little weird is all."

"Friend Robin, why must you do the doubting of Friend Raven's abilities and trust? We should trust her enough that she can control her abilities, yes?" asked Starfire, confused.

"You're right. I'm sorry Raven."

"It's alright. And thanks, Starfire. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving."

And with that, the dark teen left for her room, to her book.

**A/N: I hope that was long enough! If not, than please tell me! So, what's so special about the book she is reading? If you answer correctly, I'll…. do anything you want **** until next time…. Bye! ~Angel-of-Energy~**


	3. Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really glad you like my story. Thanks for the reviews, they really mean a lot! Now for the story.**

Chapter 3: Secrets

So, Raven was silently gliding down the hallway, eager to return to her room and continue reading her wonderful book. She finally got there, shut the door behind her and took her book out from under her bed. She opened up to the page she was reading and began to read. Not even an hour and there was a knock on her door.

_Great. I just want to read my book, but I can't with all of these interruptions! Maybe I should try and act furious, or menacing, that way they'll leave me alone... Yeah, that's what I'll do. Unless it's Robin or Starfire. God, please let it be Robin or Starfire not-_

But, her thoughts were interrupted but another, louder knock on the door, followed by "Raavvveenn? Hello?"

_Beast Boy. Ugh._ She did a mental facepalm and got up to answer the door. By this time Beast Boy was continually knocking.

"Raven! I know you're in there! C'mon! Pleasee just open up-"

He didn't notice that the door was open just enough to see Raven's eyes.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?" she asked. Catching his hand in hers, so he wouldn't hit her.

"Ohh… Uhmm…. Well…" He trailed off, blushing and taking his hand away.

"Is this going to take long? Because I really want to get to that book…."

"No! I mean, uh, it won't take long. I just wanted to know, uh, why you were spending a lot more time than usual in your room reading?" He was now looking down at his shuffling feet. "I mean, um, you normally read out by the window in the common room, or on the sofa… and you haven't been meditating lately, so…."

Her eyes widened a little in shock. _How did he know all of this?_

"Well, yeah, I guess I normally do…. But I like reading in my room, too."

"Oh… Well…. Okay… Bye."

He started to walk away, but Raven called out his name.

"Beast Boy! Wait."

He turned around and started to walk toward her. "Yeah, Rae?"

"How did you know all that stuff about me?" she asked, puzzlement in her voice.

"Oh. Well, uhh, I know everybody's routine….?" He replied, but he sounded unsure.

"Oh. Okay. Is anyone else concerned like you?"

"Well, no, but they all think you just need your space, but we, nor you, have acted any different, so I was just checking…."

"Oh. Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm okay."

"Good. Well, I'll be going then."

'_I'll be going then?' Since when did he say that? _"Mhm. I might be out in a little bit."

"Really? Great!" he said, sounding estatic.

_Wow, he sounded excited for that answer... I wonder why. He's acting strange._

"Beast Boy, is everything okay?" she questioned.

"Yeah, Rae. Why?"

"Because you are just acting weird today… like me when my emotions are out of control."

"Oh! Well yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go beat Cy in Mega Monkeys 4 now!"

"Yes, because after him beating you so much, you're going to win. Suree." Raven said, sarcasm practically dripping off of her words.

"I will! You'll see!" And with that, the green teen raced off.

_Perhaps I should meditate for a little bit…. Just to keep everything in order. See what's going on. I mean, he was right; Ever since I got that book, I had barely meditated at all. In fact, I didn't meditate at all yesterday…. Maybe a little break from this book would be good. I have to go place that book back under my bed, then I'll go to the roof and meditate._

So, she put the book away and phased up and onto the roof.

By the time she was done meditating, she was tired. _Note to self: You get really tired from meditation if you don't do it everyday._

She then crept down below, said a brisk goodnight to everyone, then went into her room.

_Must…. Resist… urge… to… read awesome book..._ Which she did. She slipped on her gray shorts and black tank top and went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She got up to the first rays of sun slipping in through her curtains. She got up, yawned and stretched.

_Time to face the day. I need some herbal tea..._

She took her leotard and cloak **(A/N: can't remember if it's a cloak or robe or whatever, but I'm going to call it a cloak.) **and silently slipped past Beast Boy's room and into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, washing her now shoulder length hair. She stepped out, and dried off. She pulled on her leotard and her cloak, and blowdried her hair. She crept out of the bathroom, past Beast Boy's room, and slipping into her room. She quickly brushed her hair, and put her night clothes in the dirty pile. She glanced at the clock. It was 6:00.

_Hmm… I should really do laundry. I will later. Time to get my herbal tea and meditate, maybe chat with Robin…. You know, I haven't really done stuff with the other titans lately… Maybe I should. _

She walked out into the common room, to see Robin channel surfing. It was now 6:45.

"Hey, Raven" he called, glancing up at her.

"Hi." She responded, walking over to her tea kettle. She started boiling her water, and adding in her tea bags. Once it was done how she liked it, she looked for her mug.

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Raven?" he asked, turning off the tv and coming over to her.

"Where's my mug?"

"Oh, yeah. I think Beast Boy used that for hot chocolate."

"Of course he did. He would wouldn't he? And doesn't he know it's the middle of the summer?"

"I learned that it's best not to question him, unless you want scarring with his… strange ways." He said with a chuckle. Raven let a tiny smile grace her face.

"I guess so. But wait…. Why didn't he use his?"

"I don't know…. That's a question for him. Just remember: permanent scarring."

"Oh, I will…. I'll try not to remember it if its bad."

At this, they both gave a light chuckle. They sat on the sofa, in the middle.

"So. What book are you reading? It seems better than all the rest."

"What do you mean?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well, just that you seem more absorbed in this one."

"Oh. Well, It's…. different than the ones I normally read."

"Is it a secret?"

"Well…. Kinda. How do you know?"

"Just because you're in your room when you read it; a place where no one ever goes, to read it…. Most of the times you read out here."

"That's what Beast Boy said."

"Yeah. He seemed more concerned than normal." Said the Boy Wonder.

"I picked up on that too. I wonder why?"

"I wouldn't know." Said Robin with a sly smirk.

"You're smirking. You know something. Tell me."

"No. I can't."

"Robin… you're like my brother. You can tell me anything."

"Well, this I can't." He said, his smirk only growing into a small smile.

"Robin, if you're going to make me use force…" She said, menacingly.

He then immediately jumped up and ran around the common room, Raven following closely behind.

"I can't! Raven! I promised!" he said, running and laughing.

"Listen here, 'leader,' if you want to live, you'll tell me!"

She now had him pinned up against the wall using her black energy.

"I can't; I told you that! Now let me go!" he said, a giggle or two escaping.

"No. Not until you tell me. And I will use force."

"No you won't; you care about me too much." He said, sticking his tongue out

"Fine. But I will get it out of you… or anyone else who knows."

"Raven, everyone knows." He said, wishing right away he hadn't.

"Good. I'm going to go meditate, now." She said, smirking and releasing him.

"Okay…. But no one is going to tell you. We all promised."

At this, Raven turned slightly, and stopped walking. "Promised who?"

"No one!" he half screamed, laughing and running away from her. She pulled her hood up, and smiled and shook her head underneath its protection. _It's 7:30 now. Starfire should be up soon, followed by Cyborg. Maybe I can work on Cyborg's car with him, and go to _*gulp* _the mall with her. _With that, she sat down, and began to meditate.


	4. Plans

**A/N: The reason these updates are so close together is because it is the weekend, and I have nothing to do. And thank you soo much those who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed it means so much. I thought my first story might get three reviews or something… but thank you The Cretan, XxPheonix FlightxX, Titan-Obsessed, FrostyTheBookLover, thehelpfullhint, Densharr, Treskktn, lilly314, Jessyyxxx, oj-angel1573, and Peyton Adylan.**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot this before! But yeah, I don't own teen titans, and sadly I never will.**

Raven had been meditating for oh, about n hour, when Starfire woke up.

"Good morning, Friend Raven! Isn't the day glorious?"

"Yeah, Starfire. Great."

"Where is Friend Robin?" the tamaranean princess asked.

"Um…" too bad Raven didn't know the answer. "I'm not sure… He ran away from me."

Starfire just looked at her curiously.

"It's a long story. I'm sure he'll be back soon, though." Starfire just nodded, and went to prepare…. Whatever she was making.

"Oh. And… uh, Starfire?" Raven asked._ Well. Now's just as good of a time as any other. Spit it out, Raven!_

"Yes?"

"Oh…uh…" _Abort! You don't have to do this! _"Would you like to go to the mall later on?" _Please say no. Please say you have something planned._

"Oh, yes! I do wish to go there with you, Friend Raven! And then we can do a bit of the talk of the girls, yes?"

_No. You crossed the line at mall. Say no. _"Sure, Starfire. Whatever makes you happy." _Why? Why did I just say that? Ugh! _Just at that moment, Cyborg walked in.

"Hey ya'll! What'd I miss?" he asked, with no trace of sleep anywhere.

"Friend Raven and I are going to the mall of shopping later on!" she proclaimed, her smile a mile wide.

Cyborg just looked at raven with a smile. "Well, have fun."

"Shut up, Cyborg…." She muttered.

"Yo, where's Robin?" he asked, a look of confusion crossing his face. "Shouldn't Bird Boy be up by now?"

Raven smiled to herself. "Oh, him. He ran away from me. I don't know where he went."

"Oh. I get it." A look of understanding crossing the tin man's face.

"Yeah. Hey, Cyborg…"

"Yeah, Raven?" he said as he made his way over to the kitchen to make some bacon and waffles.

"You think we could work on the T-car today?"

A huge grin crossed Cyborg's face. "Of course! It does need some repairs…. It's a deal. After you go to the mall with Starfire, then?"

Raven grimaced. "Yeah…" It was 9:00.

"Waffles are done, ya'll!"

"I think we can see that, Cyborg."

He just shrugged. Raven sat at the table with her newly made herbal tea and one waffle. Cyborg sat on the couch and channel surfed while stuffing his face, and Starfire sat at the table.

"I think…. These may be…. The best waffles…. I've ever made!" he said between shoveling his mouth.

"Yes Friend Cyborg, but perhaps they would be better with some zorkaberries?"

"Um… No thanks, Star. You can have them, though."

"Oh, okay then. More for me! How about you, friend Raven?"

"Oh, I'll stick with just this…."

"Okay then! I'll go fetch them for myself, then." With that she rushed off to the fridge to retrieve her zorkaberries. Cyborg finally picked Animal Planet, and started to watch it. Raven got up and sat at the opposite side of the couch, with her herbal tea. In the process, she threw her paper plate away.

"So…." Cyborg started.

"Yes?" she said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"So… you're watching tv instead of reading a book?" He asked, somewhat astonished.

"Yeah. I'm trying to take a break from it and do other stuff." She said, turning her head to look at him.

"Oh. I see the green bean talked to ya."

"Yeah…. He seemed more concerned than everyone else." She said with a shrug.

"Ahh. He said he was gonna try to get ya to come out of your room."

"I wonder why he cares so much…." She said, in thought.

"Yeah…. Cuz I don't know…." He said, returning her sarcasm from earlier.

She then turned her body toward him and got a little closer. "You know too?"She asked, shocked.

"Well, duh, everyone does."

"Tell. Me. Now."

"Sorry Raven, but I promised I wouldn't."

"Promised who?"

"Can't tell."

"Please! I'm dying, Cyborg! I need to know if it's about me!" She said, a little whine in her voice. "And I will use force." She added, darkly.

"No you won't. I'm your big brother." He said playfully, sticking his tongue out.

"Ugh! This is the same thing with Robin."

"So that's what happened?" he let out a loud guffaw.

"Yeah that's what happened." Said no, not Raven, but Robin.

"Oh! Hey, man. Where'd you go?"

"The basement."

"How'd you make it there in so little time? I would have caught you." Said Raven.

"….I know ways."

"Well alright then…" Cyborg and Raven said in unison.

"Yeah. So what were you guys talking about before Raven chasing me?" He said, hopping in between them, playfully hitting Raven's shoulder.

"I was trying to get the secret out of Cyborg."

"And failing." Cy added.

"What about before that?" Robin asked, shooting Cyborg a look.

"The grass stain." Cyborg said, looking at Raven. Soon, Raven noticed that they were both looking at her.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"No…. But speaking of Beast Boy…." Robin started.

"He should be waking up now…." Finished Cyborg.

She shot them questioning looks. "What are you two getting at?"

"Oh nothing…." They said, looking away.

"I am back, dear friends! I am done with the feeding of Silkie! And- Oh! ROBIN! You are back! This is most glorious!" She said, spinning up in the air. Then, she gave him one of her bone- crushing hugs.

"Yeah, Star…. Can't… Breathe…" He said, gasping.

"Oh! I am most sorry, Friend Robin!" she said, putting him down.

"Its…. Okay… So…" He started again with Raven. He leaned on the couch and looked at her, while Starfire sat on the couch near Cyborg. "What are you're…. Plans for today?" He asked.

"I'm fixing the T-car with Cyborg and going…. Shopping with Starfire." She cringed at the word "shopping". "Why?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if…. You would like to train…. With me?" He said, still getting his breath back.

"Sure, Robin. Sounds good. After I'm done fixing the T-car with Cyborg?"

"Sure."

"Raven, do you want to go do the shopping soon?" asked Starfire excitedly.

"Yes. How about… in thirty minutes?"

"Oh! Fantastic! I shall go get ready."

"I'll come." Raven quickly said, not wanting to get into anymore weird conversations with Cyborg or Robin.

When the two girls were leaving, Beast Boy walked in, still groggy.

**A/N: How'd ya like it? What do you think the secret is? Oh, and this story will probably go up to 7 or 8 chapters. We'll see! **** Angel-of-Energy**


	5. A Shocking Discovery

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and subscribed! Also, thanks for Treskttn for promoting my story on hers! Anyway…. See what happens! Oh, and this is really OOC, but I wanted to make it funny. I'm sorry. And The T-car with Cy and sparring with Robin will be in later chapters. Oh, and / bla blah etc/ is Affection in Raven's thoughts.**

"Oh. Hey Rae. Starfire" he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hi." Said Raven. /_Aww! Look! He's tired and rubbing his cute eyes!/ Wtf Affection? Calm down. Oh yeah. I didn't get to meditate that much this morning… I'll have to do that when I get back. _She was snapped back to reality when she noticed Starfire was dragging her down the hall. They arrived at her room. _You know…. I never really went in her room before. I hope it's nothing too bad…. Like some sort of alien room…._

"Here is my room in which I sleep!" She opened the door and it revealed…. Pinks and greens. Pink walls, really bright green comforters, pink pillows, some alien statue, and random pictures of the Titans.

"Wow Starfire, this is… uhm… really bright."

""Oh thank you Friend Raven! Now we must do the putting on of the make up!"

_Makeup? Oh no._ "Uhh… Stafire… I don't really do makeup…." But she was shut up by Starfire attacking her with mascara.

"Why do you have makeup?" Raven screamed.

"It is an Earth tradition, yes?"

"Uhh…." _Uhh? Your about to be a Barbie and all you can say is 'uhh' in defense? Weak! Tell her no!_

"Starfire! I don't do makeup! Don't put it on me!" she screamed.

"But I must, so we may look like other teens of age!" She yelled back. By this time, she had successfully put on mascara, blush and was finishing her eyeshadow. Oh, and the guys came running in from the screams.

Robin busted down the door. "What's going on?" he asked, taking his battle stance. He relaxed when he saw Starfire pinning Raven to the ground and putting on Raven's makeup. Robin started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" said Beast Boy, sleepiness in his voice. Robin just pointed and fell to the floor.

When Cyborg saw, you can bet there were a lot of guffaws.

But, when Beast Boy saw, he said nothing. By this time Starfire was done, giving Robin and Cyborg a confused look, and Raven was standing.

"Say anything," Raven said, glaring at BB, "And you're dead."

"I don't think it's funny. I think you look pretty." He turned his head to look at his two laughing friends beside him, to hide his blush.

"Oh… Thank you." _He sounded sincere…. /AWW! He thinks you look pretty!/ AFFECTION!_

"Friend Raven, may we please go to the mall of shopping now?"

"…Like this? I don't want everyone seeing me like this." She said, starting to rub the makeup off her face. But Starfire rushed and grabbed her hand.

"Please, Friend Raven! Do not! You look most, as Beast Boy said, pretty."

"…. Fine Starfire."

"Yay!" she yelled spinning in happy circles in the air. By this time, Cyborg and Robin were up.

"I'm still not sure, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg seemed to think I looked pretty funny…." She said, a hint of hurt in her voice. Only Beast Boy caught onto this.

"Raven, we didn't mean it like that…" Robin started.

"Yeah, Raven, we wouldn't do that. We were laughing because Starfire was pinning you down…" Cy finished.

"Yeah, sure…." She muttered, looking down. "Let's just get going, Starfire."

"Oh, yes!" And with that, they started off. _Man! Now Grief is peeking out? What is wrong with me?_

_*************************** Beast Boy's POV ************************_

He looked at his two teammates, with a sort of frustration in his eyes.

"Why would you laugh at her?" Robin and Cyborg looked at each other.

"Man, I don't know…. It was just a funny site to see." Cyborg concluded.

"Well, didn't you see it hurt her?" He asked.

"What? No. Raven doesn't get hurt." Said Robin.

"Oh, Really? I saw it in her eyes. It was the same hurt she had when Malchior betrayed her! Just… less. The same hurt I had when Terra betrayed me…." He whispered the part about himself to where it was barely audible.

"Well, it looks like we have some apologizing to do." Decided Robin.

"Yeah, whenever she gets back." And with that, they closed Starfire's door and went to the common room.

After they were in the common room, Beast Boy thought about Raven.

_You know… She kept talking about that book with Cyborg, hoping to know my secret… She was softer when sparring with Robin… And seems to be lost in thought lately. I bet it's that book…. _Then he got an idea that may not be as brilliant as he thought. _I know! I'll go get that book and find out what's so special about it. I should probably do it soon… Or I may never get another chance. _And with that, He hopped off the couch and headed towards Raven's room.

"Yo, BB! Where are you goin, man?" Askd Cyborg.

"I'm going to my room…. I'm kinda tired still." He said, faking a yawn.

"Yeah… okay…" said Cyborg, slightly confused.

****************************** With Raven *******************************

"Starfire! Slow down! We have the whole day!" Raven yelled, being dragged by the arm by the tamaranean. "STARFIRE!" she yelled again, trying to stop and get her attention. 

"But we MUST go here! Ooh! And there! Isn't this MOST glorious?"

"NO!"

Starfire then dragged her into a 5 and below, except bigger.

By the time they were done shopping there, Starfire had two bags full of stuff she didn't need, and Raven had some purple-black bracelets.

"Starfire, can we PLEASE go home now?" Raven said.

"No! We must go through the whole mall of shopping, friend Raven!"

_Oh god. Please no. Raven, put your foot down! Say no! _

Starfire, I don't want to go through the whole mall." _That's it!_

Starfire looked hurt. "Oh, please friend Raven! Please please please please please please please!"

_No. Don't give in. You'll be weak! "_But, Starfire…" Raven started. But Starfire had hurt in her eyes. Raven couldn't say no. "Sure, Starfire…." _WEAK! Weak weak weak weak weak! Damnit! _But, once again, she was napped out of cursing herself by being dragged by Starfire.

************************* With Beast Boy ***********************

He had finally reached Raven's door. _Yes! _He went inside, cautiously. _ Now…where would Raven hide a special book? In the dresser? No, she's smarter than that. The bookshelf? Nahh. In that weird statue over there? Maybe. Lets check… carefully. …. No. Man! Where did she put it? Did she take it with her? Well, let me keep checking… _The last place that was left was under the bed. _Brace yourself, Beast Boy. There may be monsters under there… _He visibly gulped. He reached under her bed and found…. A book. _Is this it? Yes! It is! Let's see what it is!_ He opened it and began reading it… and gasped. He just stood there in shock.

**************************** With Raven ***************************

Starfire had finally agreed on leaving when she had six bags, raven one. They were now arriving at the tower. When Starfire and Raven stumbled in, Cyborg and Robin chuckled.

"Have fun, girls?" asked Robin. Raven glared.

"Oh yes! We did!" Said Starfire. "Now I must go put my bags of shopping in my room!" And Starfire raced off.

"Yeah…. Me too." Raven mumbled. And off to her room she went. _Where's Beast Boy? _She found herself thinking. She found her answer soon enough. _Why is Beast Boy's aura coming from… My room? _She mentally growled, Rage coming out. She opened her door to find him standing there, his mouth wide open, reading somethi—_oh no. oh crap. Oh god. Oh shit. He DOES NOT have my book! _She was too shocked to even talk. All she could say was…

"B-B- Beast… B-Boy!"

**A/N: Hahaha! Cliffhanger! Review and critique is all I ask! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey thanks guys! Thanks so much. And you will learn what the book is very soon…. In this chapter! But there will be a few more after this…. And look for more stories by me, because I have a bunch of ideas that have been floating around in my head now for a long time that I have to get on here! But I have to finish this first. Aside from that, enjoy the story! And this is kinda gonna be 1****st**** person…. Oh, and I'm super, mega, majorly sorry for not updating! Schoolwork, family, etc…**

Beast Boy's POV

I didn't even know she had come in. I was too dumb-struck to notice. All I could do was stare at what I had just read. I woke up but I still couldn't respond when she yelled my name. I only woke when she came up to me and snatched the book out of my hands.

"BEAST BOY!" she said through gritted teeth. She was steamed. _Uh- oh. I'm screwed. I'm dead. She's going to kill me. I'm screwed I'm screwed I'm screwed _was all I could think. I tried to talk but my mouth was dry and nothing would come out.

"Perhaps you'd like to pick your jaw up off the floor!" she screamed in my face. I was woken up by now.

"Rae-"

"VEN!" she shouted. "RAE-VEN!" _Yup. I'm screwed._

"Raven…. I'm sorry. I really am…" I choked out.

"My most treasured and personal secrets were in there! And even more…." She whispered. "AND YOU"RE SORRY?" she screamed that last part.

"Raven… I didn't read everything. And I'm sorry. I thought it would be some mopey love story…. Not this…." I whispered.

"…. You didn't get that far?"

"No. I would have liked to…. To learn more about you…."

"…." Silence. She was clutching the book to her chest.

"But I never saw you with a pen…." I suggested.

Raven sighed. "You already know so much. It won't hurt. But you must swear your life you won't tell." She whispered, inaudible to any human ears.

"Raven, I swear. Please, I am very confused. Help me understand." I spoke. She sat on the edge of her bed, and motioned for me to sit next to her.

"Well…. This is a charmed book. I stare at the page…. And my current thoughts, and what I am subconsciously thinking are written down. My deepest fears…. Darkest desires… my most needed needs…. Everything." She whispered softly.

"I….I'm so sorry. I had no idea." She looked up at me, sadness clouding her eyes. Then she bit her bottom lip.

"It… it's kind of like nevermore… except, not with my different personalities. It helps me sort out my mind…. Then I read it over. I didn't want to get too involved with it, because it would unravel my subconscious mind…. And I didn't want to know what was there." She sighed.

"I can understand…. And I am really sorry. I won't do anything like this ever again." I looked at her.

"I…. I'm actually kind of glad you did. It got a load off of my chest." She was still clutching the book to her chest.

I smiled.

"So… what…. What did you read?" she asked, again biting her lip and looking down.

"Oh… Um…." I didn't know what to say. She shut her eyes tightly. I then got an idea. I slipped the book out of her hands, and flipped to the page I was at, then handed it back to her. She read it then blushed profusely.

"Oh…. I'm sorry…."

"For what?"

"Thinking these thoughts, I guess…."

"Raven, you can't help your thoughts. It's not your fault. It's mine." She looked up at me. It was a mix of confusion.

"You're not the least bit…. Embarrassed…. By my thoughts?" I shrugged.

"Not really. I know you can't control them." She looked at me disbelievingly.

"Really? That's so… mature."

I lightly chuckled. "I can have my moments."

She looked down again. "Beast Boy…. I'm not sure you understand… what I wrote… In full." I was confused. Of course I did. She saw the confused look on my face and said

"Tell me…. What you thought it meant."

"Well, it was your own love story that you created, right? With Ravenna as the misunderstood princess, and Garflore **( A/N: I honestly don't know.) **as the prince, saving her, because he knew what she went through. The evil lord Malchom wanted you to himself, but Garflore saved you. Then, Garflore and Ravenna got married, had a family, and became the rulers. Just an old love story. Right?" I cocked my head at her. But, she shook her head. "Then what does it mean?"

"Remember what I said…. About darkest desires, and anything my subconscious thinks is written down?" I nodded my head. I didn't like where this was going….

"Well…." She continued. Then stopped, and nervously looked down at the book, then up at me.

"Well… These are…. Uhm… I don't know how to put this." She sighed, obviously confused and sad.

"Rae….ven. Please look at me. I promise I'll be mature about this. No matter what it is." She looked at me, a long hard pause. It was like she was searching my face for something. Then she locked eyes with me. I couldn't turn away, somehow. It was like I was trapped in her gaze. Then she looked down and continued.

"Well…. Does Ravenna remind you of a name?" she said, her voice shaky. I thought for a minute.

"Yeah…. Raven, right? Your name?" She nodded.

"And… what about Malchom? You've met him… and he was evil." I immediately thought of Malchior. Rage danced in my eyes as I recalled what he did to Raven. Beautiful Raven.

"Yes… Malchior. And…." She trailed off. "And…. Garflore? It should be a name you've heard as a child…." I was thinking. _What could she mean? Who? That I've heard as a child?_ Then it hit me. She meant me.

"Oh, Raven…." I said, looking at her. She wouldn't look at me. "Rae…. Look at me, please." I pleaded. If she was thinking me, then…. She liked me back! I could hear sharp intakes of breath, and her back shaking. She was crying. A lamp started wobbling, but that was it.

"Raven." I pulled her chin up with my hand, so she would look at me.

"I'm sorry…. I just…. I can't…. I didn't want you to find out." She had a few more tears coming down, and her cheeks were stained, red and puffy.

I pulled her in close and hugged her. "Oh Rae…. Why?"

"Because… After what happened with Malchior, I just…. Well, I was scared of rejection." I looked at her, as she looked up.

"Raven," I cooed, "I'm not Malchior. He was an idiot for using you. I…. I would never use you like that." She looked up at me, confused. "Yeah, Rae…. I… I really like you. A lot." I held her close. She then did something unexpected…. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in my neck.

"I'm so glad to hear that. And I… I really like you too. After a second trip in Nevermore a long while back, my emotions talked to me about you, including one I hadn't seen in a while…"

"Which was…?" I asked, curious. She leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"Love." I was shocked for a moment. Raven… Loved me? The Raven I had a huge crush on for years… loved me?

"I love you too, Raven. I always have." She was practically in my lap now. We were just hugging now, no words.

**A/N: And, with one (maybe two) more chapters in this story, that about wraps it up. But don't worry, I have plenty of more ideas! See ya guys, reviews appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! Im back! Two in one night, to make up for me being gone for a while. Some more fluff in this one, hilarity… Well just read! And this is the last chapter, guys. Look out for some of my other stories, though!**

Raven's POV

I couldn't believe it. He liked me back. Beast Boy, the handsome 17 year old, liked me. No, loved me. And I loved him. I'm still not sure if I can commit to these new feelings, but being with him just felt so right….. so I have to try.

"Beast Boy… how are we going to tell the others?" I asked, looking up at him.

"We'll worry about that later, Rae. And yes, whether you like it or not, I will be calling you Rae." He smiled that big, goofy, signature grin that always melted me.

"I've always liked it. I've always liked your jokes, because that meant you cared for me. You've always made an effort. Thank you… Gar." He looked at me, smiling huge.

"No problem, Rae. And I like that nickname." I then laid back on the bed. He could sense I was worried. Barely, but still. He laid down next to me, and looked at me. I twisted my body to rest my cheek on my palm, and…. You know.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding concerned and sincere.

"It's just…. We're opposite. Completely. And, because of those differences, I don't know how we're going to make it work…."

"We will, Rae. We haven't killed each other yet. I love you too much to let you go." I was not expecting those words. Or what he did next. He kissed me. It was gentle, but sweet. My eyes fluttered close, and I melted into it. It wasn't hot or passionate, but gentle and it meant something. It showed our love. So, there we were, our lips moving in sync with one another, our souls as one. Then, because of lack of oxygen, we had to pull away. We kissed for what seemed an eternity. Like time had stopped. We put our foreheads together, whispering.

"I love you so much, Gar. And I agree; we will make it work." He smiled.

"Besides, Rae…. We're not completely opposite. We've both had family issues and hard pasts… We both had someone betrayed us…. In spirit we're similar."

I smiled and thought about what he said. I didn't realize how long we were in there, but I was aware soon, as Starfire, Robin and Cyborg came to my door.

"Uhm, Raven? You in there?" Beast Boy silently chuckled. Then he whispered in my ear,

"You know….the secret they were keeping?" I nodded my head. His breath tickled my ear. "Well, I was that I loved you." I smiled. Medium sized. I didn't just smile at that comment…. At my life. I was so… happy with him. Then, Cyborg called.

"Yo, Raven? You in there?"

"Yeah Cyborg, just a minute." I said, back to my monotone, which had recently been filled with emotion for Beast Boy.

"Okay." He replied.

"Alright…. I think we should tell them… In time."

"Yeah. You tell Robin, and I tell Cyborg?" I nodded.

"I'll tell Starfire, in one of our 'girl talks'." I scoffed. He chuckled.

"Okay. I'm going to turn into a fly and go onto the roof. I'll be back." He said, winking. I smiled. And with that, He was gone, and I got up and opened the door, and stepped out.

"Yes, guys? What do you need?" I asked, monotone.

"Oh, well we did not see you at all when we had come home. Nor did we see Beast Boy…" I could tell she was hinting something, with a teasing glint in her eye. She partially knew. I had always shared that bond with Starfire… She could just tell stuff about me. Like Robin, but…. About more romance things.

"Well, I haven't seen him." I shot a knowing glance at Starfire, and she knew immediately. She knew that I also wanted to have 'the girl talk'.

"Well, he is not here. I am going to talk with friend Raven, now away with you." She said, shooing them away. They just sauntered down the hallway. We went into my room. Starfire started immediately.

"So what happened?" she asked, excited. I explained the whole book thing to her before I told her what happened between me and Gar, or else it would have been confusing.

"Well…. We just admitted our feelings, and…." I blushed, hard.

"Well what?" She squealed in delight and excitement.

"We… kissed." She gasped.

"Was it the 'hot and steamy'?" I just had to laugh. It was so funny hearing her say that.

"No, Starfire. It was gentle. Like he was expressing that he loved me. Slow, but…. Nice."

"It sounds most wonderful! I wish I could experience that…" she said dreamily.

"And you will. Probably with Robin." She blushed and giggled.

"I envy you. Robin has not made a move to do the kissing of me, and I'm glad that you and Beast Boy have finally done it."

"Don't worry, Star; Robin's just paranoid, shy, clueless and naive. I could go on about my brother, but I'm not sure you would like it." She giggled. Just then, I heard a fly buzz in through under my door.

"That's him, Starfire." She nodded.

"I understand. I will let you have time where you are alone but together. And I will not tell Cyborg or Robin."

"Thanks, Starfire." Then, she left. That green fly on my bed turned into my boyfriend, grinning. He leaned over and kissed me. Instead of saying 'hey babe,' or something like that, he said something much sweeter.

"Hello, mi amor." I didn't even know Beast Boy could be this sweet.

"Beast Boy, you surprise me everyday." I said.

"What, that I learned Spanish, just to call you 'my love'?" I blinked. _He did that, just for me?_

"No…. that you're being so sweet." He smiled. I hugged him.

"I can be sweet, romantic, annoying… anything. I mean, you are my one and only love, and I do meant it." He whispered into my ear.

"Beast Boy…. I know we just got together and everything…. But, we've loved each other for a really long time, so…" He looked me in the eyes. I continued. "I would really love to have a family with you." He looked shocked for a moment. Not a bad shock, But an omg-this-is-great shocked.

"Beast Boy?" He snapped out of it, and looked at me, grinning huge.

"I would love to have a child with you, Rae. I love you, so much. I'll stick with you no matter what." We just smiled at each other, until he swept me off my feet. Literally. He stood up and took me in his arms, bridal style. Then, his lips were against mine. It was more passionate, but not in a super hot, steamy and sexy way. I felt huge amounts of joy swelled up in my chest, and I let it out in the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, sat up straight, and deepened the kiss best I could. My tongue lightly brushed his bottom lip, and he nipped at mine. We were moving up and down, totally in sync with each other. It felt so good to finally love someone who actually loved you back. I loved this feeling, and hoped it would never go away. My tongue entered his mouth slightly, only to meet his. They brushed each other slightly. But, all too soon it seemed, it was over, because we had to breathe. We looked at each other with love, and he kissed my cheek and said

"I love you, Raven. I always will. No matter what we encounter, I will always stand by you, love you, and be with you, even when we fight." I giggled.

"Gee Gar, these sound like our wedding vows already." I hugged him tight.

"I never want this to end." He whispered in my ear.

"Me either. And it never will." I could sense huge amounts of happiness coming from him. After that, we sat in comfortable silence. He had sat down, me on his lap. All was quiet, until:

"Well…. That was… quite a show." said Robin, clearing his throat. We both whipped our heads around in shock.

"Ahhh…. Hey, guys…." Was all he could say. I couldn't say anything. They were both smiling.

"About time!" Exclaimed Cyborg. Loudly. "But, we do need to have a little…. Chat, if you will, with BB."

"Hurt him, I hurt you." Was all I said. They nodded. Gar went with them. I could hear them through the wall.

"We're so glad for you, Beast Boy." Started Robin.

"But," said Cy, "If you hurt her, you will have a price to pay. She is my little sister, and if you hurt her, pain will come, even if you are my best friend." I could hear him gulp.

"She's my sister. I will use you as my punching bag if you hurt her." Threatened Robin. He gulped again.

"Guys…. I would never do anything to hurt her. I love her, so much. I can't even begin to explain the vastness of my undying love for her."

"Woah, alright, word taken." Said Robin.

"Yeah, enough with the mushy stuff!" And with that, they laughed, and BB enetered Ravens room.

"So… you heard all of that…. right?" he questioned me.

"Of course. I love you." I walked up to him, and kissed him quickly **(A/N: Is that a word? Sorry, I'm really tired)** and gently on the lips. They giggled.

"So, Gar…." I started, tracing his chest, "wanna go get some pajamas and join me in my room?" He was wide-eyed and mouth agape, so I corrected myself. "Just for sleep! Not anything else. Not yet." He immediately relaxed.

"Yeah, Rae. Be back quick." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. _I am so glad he isn't one of those boys who is just in the relationship for… 'doin the nasty' as Cyborg would put it. He's perfect._ Within two minutes, he was back, in green and blue pajama pants, on shirt.

"Is it okay if I sleep without a shirt on?" I giggled and nodded.

"Of course. I'm going to go get my pajamas on… in the bathroom." **(A/N: In my mind, they have small bathrooms of their own in their rooms.) **She changed into her dark blue yoga shorts and black- purplish tank top.

"Wow, Rae, you look beautiful."

"I'm in pajamas." She said flatly.

"Yeah, but I still think you're beautiful. You always look beautiful in my eyes." I blushed.

"Well, Mr. Romance, lets just go to bed." I said teasingly. He agreed. And with that, we curled up together, and drifted off into a soundless sleep, completely contempt.

**Well, how was that? I thought it was pretty good for my first! But, yeah, that's the end of the story, and I'm kind of sad about it. But, oh well, more are to come! Thanks for sticking with me through this! **** Hugs, laughs, tickles, kisses and lots of love, Angel-of-Energy**


End file.
